Sexual Witchcraft
| running time = 82 minutes | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = N/A | preceded by = | followed by = }} Sexual Witchcraft is a 2011 American made for cable erotic film directed by Fred Olen Ray (under the pseudonym name Nicholas Juan Medina). It is also known by the alternative name Little Witches. Plot The married couple, David and Sheri, move into a new home in the suburbs. While David is an expert in advertising a major contract to design a campaign for the beauty company Maribelle Cosmetics, Sheri is a housewife at home. Unknown to her husband, she is also an expert at witchcraft wizardry. Her witchcraft, however, is not lost on Mrs. Turnbull, the neighbor. She observes Sheri and then attempts to expose her as a witch. But Mrs. Turnbull's husband doesn't believe her. While working out a good promotional campaign, Sheri not only learns from the problems of her husband, but also lets Carrie, her sister, use her art in David's favor. Together, they summon the Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, to help them solve their problem. Cast Notes & Trivia See also *Sexual Witchcraft/Gallery External links * * *Sexual Witchcraft at Wkipedia * * *Sexual Witchcraft at Dr. Gore's Movie Reviews *Sexual Witchcraft at Chacebook Gallery File:David Williams welcomes his wife Sheri to their new home.gif|David Williams welcomes his wife Sheri to their new home File:A policewoman catches Abigail Turnbull looking through the window.gif|A policewoman catches Abigail Turnbull looking through the window File:The policewoman lets Abigail Turnbull off with a warning.gif|The policewoman lets Abigail Turnbull off with a warning File:The policewoman resumes her patrol duty.gif|The policewoman resumes her patrol duty File:Sheri Williams magically gets dressed.gif|Sheri Williams magically gets dressed File:Sheri Williams makes glasses magically appear out of thin air.gif|Sheri Williams makes glasses magically appear out of thin air File:Sheri Williams makes the glasses and the wine bottle magically disappear back into thin air.gif|Sheri Williams makes the glasses and the wine bottle magically disappear back into thin air File:Carrie appearing out of thin air.gif|Carrie appearing out of thin air File:Carrie tells Sheri Williams that they're practically family.gif|Carrie tells Sheri Williams that they're practically family File:Carrie wants Sheri Williams's absolute happiness.gif|Carrie wants Sheri Williams's absolute happiness File:Carrie works on giving Sheri Williams a wedding gift.gif|Carrie works on giving Sheri Williams a wedding gift File:Carrie asks Sheri Williams whether or not her husband knows his wife is a witch.gif|Carrie asks Sheri Williams whether or not her husband knows his wife is a witch File:Carrie assures Sheri Williams it'll be quite a while.gif|Carrie assures Sheri Williams it'll be quite a while File:Sheri Williams assures Carrie it'll be much sooner.gif|Sheri Williams assures Carrie it'll be much sooner File:Carrie disappearing into thin air.gif|Carrie disappearing into thin air File:Carrie and Abigail Trumbull.gif|Abigail Turnbull rings the doorbell and Carrie answers the door File:Abigail Turnbull introduces herself to Carrie.gif|Abigail Turnbull introduces herself to Carrie File:Carrie introduces herself to Abigail Turnbull.gif|Carrie introduces herself to Abigail Turnbull File:Carrie tells Abigail Turnbull about Sheri Williams.gif|Carrie tells Abigail Turnbull about Sheri Williams File:Carrie overhears a conversation about beauty secrets.gif|Carrie overhears a conversation about beauty secrets File:Carrie thinking about beauty secrets.gif|Carrie thinks about beauty secrets: what women have wanted to know for ages and hasn't been discovered File:Carrie gets an idea how to bring Cleopatra into the world.gif|Carrie gets an idea about how to bring Cleopatra into the world File:Carrie and Cleopatra.gif|Carrie summons Cleopatra out of thin air by reciting a magical spell File:Carrie welcomes Cleopatra to the 21st century.gif|Carrie welcomes Cleopatra to the 21st century File:Carrie does whatever she can to help Cleopatra.gif|Carrie does whatever she can to help Cleopatra File:Carrie means no disrespect toward Cleopatra.gif|Carrie means no disrespect toward Cleopatra File:Carrie wants to know what Cleopatra's beauty secrets are.gif|Carrie wants to know what Cleopatra's beauty secrets are File:Cleopatra asks why she would tell Carrie her beauty secrets.gif|Cleopatra asks why she would tell Carrie her beauty secrets File:Cleopatra tells Carrie she can't grant a wish without being paid tribute.gif|Cleopatra tells Carrie she can't grant a wish without being paid tribute File:Carrie's tribute is to please Cleopatra.gif|Carrie's tribute is to please Cleopatra File:Carrie and Cleopatra on pleasing each other.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra take their own time on pleasing each other File:Carrie pays a special tribute to Cleopatra.gif|Carrie pays a special tribute to Cleopatra File:Carrie and Cleopatra perform a sacred ritual on the couch.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra perform a sacred ritual on the couch File:Carrie tells Sheri Williams about Cleopatra.gif|Carrie tells Sheri Williams about Cleopatra File:Sheri Williams asks Carrie about Cleopatra's big secret.gif|Sheri Williams asks Carrie about Cleopatra's big secret File:Cleopatra reveals her big secret to Carrie and Sheri Williams.gif|Cleopatra reveals her big secret to Carrie and Sheri Williams File:Sheri Williams makes a complaint about Cleopatra's big secret.gif|Sheri Williams makes a complaint about Cleopatra's big secret File:Sheri Williams needs Carrie to send Cleopatra back through time.gif|Sheri Williams needs Carrie to send Cleopatra back through time File:Carrie and Cleopatra wish each other the best of luck.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra wish each other the best of luck File:Carrie's first attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails.gif|Carrie's first attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails File:Carrie's second attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails.gif|Carrie's second attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails File:Carrie doesn't know how to send Cleopatra back through time.gif|Carrie doesn't know how to send Cleopatra back through time File:Sheri Williams needs Carrie to get Cleopatra away from here.gif|Sheri Williams needs Carrie to get Cleopatra away from here File:Sheri Williams tells Carrie to escort Cleopatra away from here.gif|Sheri Williams tells Carrie to escort Cleopatra away from here File:Carrie the Swimming Queen (side view).gif|Side view of Carrie swimming in the pool File:Carrie the Swimming Queen (front view).gif|Front view of Carrie swimming in the pool File:The policewoman shows off her style by taking off her hat.gif|The policewoman shows off her style by taking off her hat File:Sheri Williams magically transforms her clothing.gif|Sheri Williams magically transforms her clothing File:Sheri Williams magically makes some drinks.gif|Sheri Williams magically makes some drinks File:Sheri Williams magically transforms Abigail Turnbull into a little stuffed doll.gif|Sheri Williams magically transforms Abigail Turnbull into a little stuffed doll References Category:2011 films Category:Retromedia Entertainment Category:Horror Film List